


Reality Check

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Yaoi. Soriku.Riku has made a habit of sitting by his lonesome on the shore instead of at the paopu tree. Sora has had enough of it.Kinks: Wedgie. Secondary Virgin. Impractical Lubricant.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Reality Check

Sora didn't like Rikus new habit of sitting on the shore, away from him and their paopu tree.

He didn't like Riku staring into the distance over there, when he could be staring into the distance next to Sora.

He didn't like Riku getting lost in his pretentious, and probably boring, thoughts over there, when he could be pretentious and boring next to Sora. 

He didn't need Riku to talk to him, he just wanted his company.

Sora jumped off his tree and headed over to him. As he approached, Riku sensed his irritation and it snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Hey, Riku, stand up a sec.", Sora said.

Riku looked up at him in confusion, but stood. Sora pointed to the ocean and beyond. "Look out there again.", he encouraged.

Riku looked out, wondering if there was a particular thing Sora wanted him to see. He hadn't noticed anything in the hour he'd been sitting there. He flinched when he felt Sora touch his back. His petite hands slid down and crept under his waistband. Riku blushed. "S-Sora...?", he whispered. 

Sora grabbed the hem of his underwear and yanked up. Riku screamed as he was given a wedgie.

He slapped Sora away and chased him across the beach. He caught up to him very quickly and shoved a hand down Soras waistband. 

When he gave it a yank, Soras whole body was lifted clear off the ground and his world got flipped turned upside down. 

There was a loud tearing sound and the next thing Riku knew, he was holding Soras underwear in his hand. It was in shreds. 

Sora plummeted to the ground in an explosion of sand. "OW!", he yelled, holding his booty. Riku huffed in satisfaction, casually threw the underwear aside and returned to the shore.

Sora stumbled to his side, blushing and humbled. "What do you think about when you sit out here by yourself?", he asked.

"Just pondering... about this and that."

Sora rolled his eyes and sat. "Pondering? Jeez, you're old."

"I'm only a year older than you."

"Yeah and you've already gone grey."

"I'm albino and you know it, so don't even start that shit with me. Thinking then. Is that a better word?"

"Whaddya think about, Grampa Riku?"

"Tone down the cheekiness or I'm gonna scissor kick you. I don't just think about boring stuff. I think about you sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

Riku smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. Only Sora could ever make him smile that way. "Only sometimes... how often should I be doing it?"

"Depends what you're thinkin' about me."

"I think about... how I love you with everything I have in me."

Sora stopped breathing. He looked at Riku in surprise and Riku was still smiling at him, with pure adoration in his eyes. 

Riku had really just confessed that... Sora had known it deep down, but he didn't know if Riku would ever be brave enough to say it. And then he did it so casually... and in such an earnest way. 

"I love you too, Riku...", Sora returned. He embraced him and kissed him softly. He'd never kissed before, but he knew that this was no time for hesitation. So he just did it, though his fingers trembled as they combed through Rikus soft, silver hair. When the kiss broke, they pressed their foreheads together and Sora felt himself tearing up.

Then Sora jumped up and lent Riku a hand. "Let's go. I wanna be alone with you."

Riku was taken aback but then nodded and followed Sora into one of the shacks. As soon as the rickety door was shut, the dimmed light and cool air began to calm Rikus nerves... but it had only made the brunette more eager. Without a word, he laid on the ground and waved Riku over. Riku couldn't help but stare, as Sora was so petite, and innocent, and on his back, exposing his vulnerable tummy to him...

He kneeled and let Sora drag him into his embrace yet again. Sora slid off Rikus jacket and felt up his muscular arms... he could feel how big his biceps were, every bulging vein under his finger tips. Sora shivered and whispered "Hold me", against Rikus lips. As requested, Riku scooped him up and sat him on his lap. As they made out, Sora kept repositioning Rikus arms, unsatisfied, so Riku held him tighter and tighter until they heard Soras spine pop. Only then did Sora gasp in satisfaction and his fingers and toes curled in pleasure. With a shiver, Sora deepened the kiss. 

"Take off my clothes...", Sora whispered in his ear. Riku genuinely appreciated that Sora was just telling him what to do. If he wasn't, Riku would likely have froze up. Instead, he simply did as Sora wished. It gave him a focus.

He received lots of smooches on his ear as he undressed his best friend. They were so loud that they sent a tingle down his neck.

Layer after layer of clothing got discarded until Soras bare bottom was sitting on Rikus lap. Riku shivered when he realised. 

"You gonna take off yours?", Sora asked. He was looking up at Riku with big, impossibly innocent eyes despite asking such a question.

Riku nodded nervously, then he stood so he could undress. Sora undid his boots for him while he did so. 

When he was finally nude, Sora was kneeling before him, just admiring his physique. Sora bowed and kissed Rikus toes, worshipping him. Riku really didn't think he deserved it, so he just stayed silent. 

Sora made a path of smooches up his legs. Rikus penis was a gorgeous shade of pink and was framed with snow white hair. Sora swooned as he nuzzled his face into it and took in the smell. He laced their fingers as he kissed along Rikus pretty penis. It twitched and Riku let out a small, shy moan. Then Sora began giving him a blow job. 

Riku gasped and had to close his eyes. His mouth was hot and wonderfully wet. The suction was unreal, like the soul was being sucked out of him. Riku hadn't felt anything like it before. And it was such a taboo place... but Sora enjoyed it like it was candy.

His head bobbed, and he slobbered all over it until saliva dribbled off Rikus cock in strings. He took a moment just suckling on the tip, rolling his tongue against the slit. He was just adorable.

Sora stood and shyly wiped the drool from his chin. He gazed at Riku with big, wanton eyes. When Riku did nothing, Sora said "Kiss me again, Riku...".

So they kissed again. It was sloppier and hungrier this time. There was tongue. 

Sora jumped up into Rikus embrace and wrapped his legs around him. Riku cupped his bottom at first, and in embarrassment, he put his hands on Soras hips instead... but Sora put his hands back on his bottom. 

Riku blushed and massaged his cheeks. He opened an eye to check for Soras reaction. For some reason, he couldn't help but fear that one wrong move would have Sora change his mind about all of this. "Is this okay?", he whispered. 

"Of course!", Sora insisted between kisses. "Do everything you want!"

Riku swallowed down his fear and nodded.

His fingers crept closer and closer until they slid into Soras crack. He spread the cheeks and Sora purred into Rikus mouth. It gave Riku a buzz of much needed confidence, and he stopped holding back.

He held his cock up and lowered his best friend until it was squeezed inside him. Sora winced and whined, but he didn't fight back. He was lowered and lowered and he was stretched and stretched and got fuller and fuller until he felt like exploding. Sora finally opened his eyes and tears were streaming down his face. They were from happiness, from pain, from pleasure, from nervousness, from everything. Riku held him by his knees and gently bounced up and down. Sora held Rikus shoulders for dear life, moaning with him. He was so full...

"You're making me so sore today...", Sora whined. He bit his lip and his toes curled as Rikus cock hit just the right spot. Riku pinned him against the wall and fucked him. It hit the right spot every time and Sora was mewing and melting. His hole twitched with every thrust, defending against Rikus attack, but Riku forced himself balls deep inside every time. Sora felt like his guts were being stirred and it made him nauseous.

Rikus body suddenly trembled and he growled violently. Sora didn't know what was wrong until he felt a heat in his body. Riku had just came inside him! He didn't know whether to swoon or slap him! 

Riku was still thrusting, and Sora assumed he would be doing so until he went flaccid. So he decided to just wait until Riku was done to say anything. He didn't want to ruin the mood... but Riku moved them to the floor and kept making love to him. Sora realised that Riku had absolutely no intention of stopping. With a sigh, Sora got over it and rolled them over. They laced their fingers and Sora slowly wound his hips, massaging his prostate. It made wet, squelching noises. 

The change of pace let them catch their breath and take in the moment. Soras head fell back and his eyes closed, silent as he lingered in his ecstacy. 

Riku admired Soras body. He could smell the saltiness of the sweat that dripped down his sun kissed body. He could hear his tummy gurgling as his insides got stirred. He could see his little dark nipples getting harder by the second. 

Riku started pumping Soras neglected cock and Sora let out the most beautiful whine he'd ever heard. It was music to his ears. It was light and angelic. Just the sound made Riku cum again and they both shuddered.

Sora started panting harshly and his penis started twitching. He was clenching on Rikus cock so tightly it hurt.

With a whimper, Sora finally came. His cum squirted over Rikus hand and abs, but his cock kept leaking a clear liquid as he rolled his hips. Grinding against his prostate felt so good. He'd never felt anything like it.

When he eventually reopened his eyes, they were drowsy and red. He felt like he was floating.

Wincing, he finally lifted himself off Rikus cock. Trapped cum immediately splattered out with an embarrasing raspberry noise. "Sorry!", Sora stuttered. He struggled to sit comfortably, even in the sand. His hole was gaping. He winced and circled it with his finger. 

Then he noticed the mess he'd made on Rikus tummy.

Wincing again, he got on his knees and licked up the cum that had filled Rikus belly button. 

Riku noticed Sora was still nursing his hole, so he replaced his hand with his own. Sora whined as Riku massaged his hole for him. A healing spell was cast and Sora sighed in relief. Drool and cum hung off his tongue. 

They were in no rush to have pillow talk. It was nice just looking after eachother. 

As the afterglow wore off, they redressed eachother. Sora jumped into Rikus arms and kissed him deeply as he was held like a bride. "You don't need to think about me anymore. Be with me! It's much better than imagining me, isn't it? I'm right here."

"You are better...", Riku agreed. "And I'm right here with you. But I can't promise I won't think about you. I think about you all the time. And I'm gonna relive what we just did in my head over and over..."

"That's not good enough!", Sora pouted. "I told you! I'm right here! If you wanna do it again, then we'll do it again! I don't wanna have to compete with the version of me in your head!"

"...I wanna do it again."

Sora blinked. "Already?"

Riku nodded. "I may ponder like an old man, but I've got better stamina then one."

Riku let Sora fall back and held him upside down. He shook Sora out of his pants like a bully. Sora fell to the ground in an explosion of sand. He crawled back in retreat as Riku threw his pants aside.

Riku kneeled and put Soras leg over his shoulder. He took a moment to admire Soras petite body again. His little pucker was tight again because of Rikus healing spell. He spat on it and it twitched in anticipation of being stretched and taken raw and bred all over again. 

"Wow, I really can relive this moment with you over and over...", Riku praised as he unleashed his cock again. "I love you so much..."

"R-Riku... agh!", Sora whined as Riku started pressing himself into his virginal body. They watched as their bodies fought against eachother; Sora kept clenching and it pushed the head of Rikus cock out over and over. 

Realising he had to find a different approach, Riku stroked Soras taint with his wet tip instead. Sora moaned in pleasure and his toes curled. Riku took the opportunity to kiss Soras foot, remembering how Sora had done the same to him earlier. Sora swooned and let his head fall back. "Oh Riku...", he sighed. 

Then Riku tickled Soras hole with the tip of his finger. It twitched at his teasing and out leaked some lingering cum from their previous session. It tickled Sora and he whimpered sweetly. 

"Can I try again?", asked Riku.

Sora took Rikus cock and put it inside himself. Riku closed his eyes and sighed as he was reintroduced to a world of pleasure.

"Did you hear that...?", Sora asked.

Rikus eyes snapped open. "What?"

Sora put a finger in his mouth and popped his cheek. "My cherry popped again!"

Riku sighed in relief and let his eyes close. Sora pinched his cheeks. "Hey, don't zone out while inside me!"

Riku chuckled and shook his face free. "I'm not zoning... I'm pondering."

Sora ran his hands down Rikus back and slid them down his backside. Rikus lashes fluttered as he purred in pleasure... he didn't mind Sora pinching those cheeks. 

"Remember what happened the last time I caught you pondering?", Sora asked. 

Then Sora yanked. Rikus eyes bulged as he was given a wedgie again. He arched and screamed and screamed and screamed. 

Sora pulled with all his might until the underwear tore to shreds. The pressure made Riku cum out of no where. As he burst inside Sora, Sora burst out laughing. 

Rikus arms were trembling as he desperately tried not to collapse ontop of the brunette. His hair was plastered to his face. He was panting like he'd been running miles. His sweat was dripping on Sora like rain, and Sora dabbed his forehead with his underwear. "You love me with everything you have in you...", Sora remembered, "But everything is in me now!"

Riku sighed and peeked at him in mild annoyance. "...Ow..."

The End


End file.
